Mary (SS)
Mary, stereotyped as The Perfectionist, is a character in the Second Season series by Fedora Kid. She was a camper in Total Drama Island: Second Season and was on the Psycho Squirrels team. She is 14, has brown hair, brown eyes, and insists on doing everything perfectly. Total Drama Island: Second Season The Campers Mary was the 16th camper to step off the boat, and was placed on the Psycho Squirrels team. The 1,000-foot Climb Mary participated in the penultimate round, facing off against Samantha for the Flaming Bears. Mary made it to the top, while Samantha made it to within three feet of the top before she jumped off to save her cell phone (which had fallen out of her pocket). Subsequently, John scored the final point that won the challenge for the Psycho Squirrels. Don't Touch the Food Mary was one of the four campers (the others being Tim, Suzie, and Jennifer) who caved in simultaneously during the challenge when Chris and Chef actually started eating food off the smorgasbord in front of the campers. The Squirrels eventually lost the challenge, and at the first Bonfire the Squirrels ever attended, Mary was in the bottom two alongside James. However, she received the final marshmallow, and James was sent home. Dodgebrawl 2 Mary didn't participate in the challenge until the third round, where she played alongside Peter, Josh, Suzie, and Jessica. The Squirrels won this round, and the Bears won the fourth round, tying the score up two to two. Mary returned for the fifth and final round, alongside Peter, Josh, Madison, and John. The Squirrels went on to lose this round and the overall challenge, and were sent back to elimination. Mary received the penultimate marshmallow right before the bottom two (Jessica and Peter) was reached. The Show Mustn't Go On For the Squirrels' skit, Mary took on the task of being the skit's writer, although she had little to work with due to the random and one-sided idea. The skit was a complete failure, and the Squirrels were sent to the Bonfire. Once again, at the Bonfire, Mary received the second-to-last marshmallow before the bottom two, which was Suzie and Peter. The Island of The Dead Strangely enough, Mary was one of the few characters who was completely absent from the episode up until the very end, when 12 of the previously-eliminated contestants all returned for another chance. Nevertheless, she failed to catch anyone and earn herself Invincibility. Despite this, the Squirrels won the challenge and she was spared. Not Quite Famous 2 Mary acted as one of the three judges for the Squirrels' acts, along with Mark and Jeremy. When asked what talent she could do, Mary admitted that she couldn't do any talent since she'd have to perfect whatever the talent was, and if she had to perfect one talent, she would have the urge to perfect any talent she could do. Thus, she never had the time to select any one talent that she'd want to choose just for the talent show. Mary was one of the 9 campers who chased after Peter when he was confronted for what he did to Ruth during her act. The Squirrels won the challenge once again. The UCC (Ultimate Crash Course) Mary was not one of the three contestants selected from her team to participate in the challenge, so she was mostly a background character for the episode. When the Squirrels lost once again, she was the 5th person to receive a marshmallow. The Sucky Outdoors 2 Mary rarely appeared in the episode, and was once again a background character for most of the episode. The Squirrels won this time, sparing her altogether. Wawanakwa Scavenger Hunt When the teams were split into smaller groups, Mary was paired up with John. Their first item was an eagle egg from the nest. Mary was reluctant to go up, but was pressured by John into doing so. She attempted to retrieve it, only to be knocked out of the tree by the unseen mother eagle, much to John's amusement. With further insisting from Mary, John finally agreed to get it himself, effortlessly stealing the egg and earning him and Mary 300 points. After that, they didn't get another item. Although the Squirrels were in the lead, a last-minute retrieval by Daniel, Rachael, and Jennifer won the challenge for the Bears by 100 points, and the Squireels faced elimination. For the third time, Mary received the second-to-last marshmallow before the bottom two, which was John and Madison. It was mentioned that John's heavy sarcasm towards Mary after her failure to retrieve the egg was one of the primary reasons why John was eliminated that night. Phobia Factor 2 It was revealed in the beginning that Mary's fear is diseases. Mary was the fourth person to go up, after Jeremy, Matthew, and Madison. Chris brought in a group of interns who were terribly sick, and Mary had to stand in the middle of the group for five minutes. Mary, like Madison before her, backed down and cost her team a point. The Squirrels lost once more, and Mary landed in the bottom two once again alongside Madison. She was spared, however, and received the final marshmallow. Return to Boney Island When the group split into smaller groups, Mary was paired up with Tim. They were eventually the first group to be attacked, and the zombies got Tim. Mary showed little remorse for Tim and took his spare gun, although she eventually started to rely on another, more effective weapon that she had smuggled from the old Boathousel a tranquilizer gun. She took out five zombies with relative ease using this weapon, and planned to keep it a secret to herself. Mary eventually saved both Josh and Violet, although they had no idea that it was her who had fired the shot. The three of them eventually met up with Matthew, Rachael, and Isaiah, the latter of whom shot Mary through the fog when he thought she was a zombie. The six eventually made it to the island, where Mary was the first of the six to be caught by the horde of zombies that attacked them. The Squirrels eventually won the challenge. No Pain, No Game 2 Mary was one of the six campers left by the third round. Mary was the first to go up in the third round, and was eliminated by the Extreme Heat Challenge, which involved standing under many lamps and mirrors reflecting the sun for ten seconds. She jumped out with one second left, and was eliminated. At the Bonfire that night, she was the 10th person to receive a marshmallow, Total Treasure Island Shortly after Chris announced over the loudspeakers that Matthew had the chest, Mary confronted Matthew and his alliance, alongside Tim, Luke, and Jennifer. The alliance of five managed to keep the chest away from the other four by tossing it back and forth between themselves before running off with it. Mary never got her hands on the chest at all in the challenge. At the Bonfire, Mary was the 3rd person to receive a marshmallow. Hide and Be Sneaky 2 Mary's hiding spot and style of capture was never fully described. All that is known is that she was the third-to-last person to be found, before Isaiah and Rachael. At the Bonfire, Mary was the 8th person to receive a marshmallow. Smackout! In the challenge, Mary was the 8th person to go. She did rather well in the obstacle course up until the paintball phase, when Chef hit her in the right eye and knocked her into the mud. At the Bonfire, for the fourth time, Mary received the penultimate marshmallow, ahead of Isaiah and Rachael (the latter of whom was eliminated). Search and Do Not Destroy 2 Mary's key was tied up by a vine dangling over a pit of quicksand. She tried climbing up the massive tree, and then crawling out onto the branch that the vine was dangling from. She took a long time crawling to the vine, extremely nervous due to the height and the dangerous pit below. Just as she reached the vine and started untying it, Chris announced over the loudspeakers that the time was up, and the campers had to report back to the Amphitheater with their keys. Mary started untying more frantically, desperate to get back in time. However, due to untying it so fast, the vine came undone so easily and so fast that she didn't have time to catch it, and the vine and key both fell into the quicksand. Mary trudged back to the Amphitheater empty-handed. For this reason, Mary was eliminated. I Triple Dog Dare You! 2 Mary's dare was to steal an acorn from a rabid squirrel in the woods. Violet dared Peter to do it, and at first he was extremely confident about it. However, when the squirrel displayed a unique ferocity, Peter instantly changed his mind and used a freebie. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Mary was one of the only campers who chose to head off for the challenge on her own, the other being John. She had no luck with finding the case for a while, but scored several personal victories. First, she enacted a devious plan when she approached the Boathouse and heard two other voices approaching. Mary frantically ran inside and searched around until she found a lantern, smashing it just in front of the doorway and creating a thick puddle of lantern oil. She then hid inside and yelled out that she had just found the case inside the Boathouse. Just as she said this, Madison and Samantha - the voices she had heard - emerged from the woods and, hearing her, ran inside. They both slipped on the puddle of oil and crashed into a pile of crates, while Mary ran out and slammed the door, locking it from the outside and trapping them both inside. She didn't reappear until she encountered John, having been outsmarted by Matthew's alliance and hung upside-down from a tree by his ankle. His Swiss-army knife had fallen from his pocket, and he begged Mary to toss it to him to cut him loose. In exchange, he offered to lead her in the direction they had run with the case and split the money with her. She eventually did so, and they formed an unstable alliance. Along the way, John, surprisingly, opened up to Mary about his past. This new information from the normally silent teen stunned and touched Mary. They eventually sneaked up on Chef Hatchet, who was sent by Chris via helicopter to stop Luke, Isaiah, and Tim from hijacking an ATV, and John knocked him out and stole his keys. They then used the helicopter to look for the case, eventually finding James with the case just as John discovered a tranquilizer gun under the seat. Mary took control of the helicopter while John fired and knocked James unconscious. They quickly swooped down, snatched the case, and flew off towards the campgrounds with the case. However, just as they arrived over the campgrounds, Daniel fired a spear gun at the propeller of the helicopter, destroying it and throwing the case from the cockpit. While the burning wreckage fell, John grabbed Mary and, against her protests, threw both of them out of the helicopter at the last moment. Immediately after the explosion destroyed the main lodge, while Mary was upset, John admitted that it was quite fun. Soon afterwards, Mary saw the wide-open case and dove for it. John, however, noticed the burning beam that was about to fall onto the case and tackled her out of the way, saving her as the burning beam destroyed the money and the case. Both were allowed to continue onto season two, which drew opposite reactions from Mary (happy to be in the next season) and John (who wanted to go home). Trivia *Mary is primarily based off of Courtney for her desire to perfect everything she does. *Mary is one of only 7 contestants to compete in all three seasons, the others being John, Mark, Violet, Rachael, Madison, and Isaiah. *Mary is one of only 2 contestants to be on both "Psycho" teams, the other being Tim. *Mary is one of only 2 contestants to be in three seasons, yet never be on one of the "superior" teams of the season, the other being Madison. *Mary is one of only 2 contestants to be the highest-ranking female on her team twice (the other being Violet). **In TDI, she was the highest-ranking female, and fell behind Tim, Jeremy, Mark, and Peter. **In TDA, she was the highest-ranking member of her team overall. *Mary is the second contestant to be eliminated irregularly, without being formally voted off or automatically eliminated by a challenge (the first being Peter). In TDA, she sacrificed herself in John's place when she found out that the votes had been rigged against John by Madison. **Thus, she is the first contestant to volunteer for elimination instead of someone else.